Christmas Surprises
by 801-addict
Summary: Getting ready for christmas, shuichi uncovers something from his past. Alot of things can happen in one night. Whats this? an old love maybe? Yuki x Shuichi
1. Old Memories

Kirai: Yo, people!!! Long time no see!!! I know I should probably be updating my other stories, but I lost my flash drive so I have to type them all over again!!!!

Yuki: she's as stupid as that damn brat.

Kirai: anywho, I wanted to write a Christmas story and since I'm obsessed with gravi, here it is.

Shuichi: Kirai doesn't own us!!!!

Yuki: she only owns the crappy stories.

Chapter 1: old memories

"Yuki" a boy with bright pink hair snuck into his lover's room craving attention.

"Nngh…" said blond lover awoke annoyedly, ready to pummel the pink one for interrupting the dream about him… I mean, the dream about shortcake raining from the sky. "What, brat? Can't you see I was busy?" The younger one, Shuichi, dove into the bed and snuggled against Yuki's chest, resulting in a defeated sigh from him.

"Ne, Yuki, its Christmas eve today!!!!" he said happily and snuggled deeper in the twenty-three year-olds chest.

"Yes, I'm glad you finally learned your days of the month, what's your point?" Yuki snapped, kicking Shuichi out of the bed and putting on his reading glasses.

"Well, I wanted to spend it with you…" Shuichi mumbled quietly, blushing furiously. "Then again, you don't have to…" Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled his lover back in the bed, giving him a kiss. Shuichi's mood was lifted as he kissed back happily.

"Sorry, but I have to finish work, or else Mizuki won't get off my ass," he stated and got out of bed, leaving Shuichi there, disappointed. The novelist walk toward the door and turned. "I'll be done in a few hours and then I'll do whatever the hell you want, so don't start sniveling all over my bed sheets, got it, ya damn brat?" he muttered and walked out, heading towards his study. Shuichi sat there for a second and cracked a smile, jumping out of the bed happily, bounding after Yuki, then getting kicked out of the study, landing on his head.

"Jesus, you're so noisy!!! Why are you always acting like that?!" Yuki snapped, before slamming the door and turning on the computer. Shuichi rubbed his head and turned to the door.

"I wonder…" he muttered and stood up. "All right!!! By the time Yuki is finished, the house shall be spotless and have random Christmas decorations!!!!" he yelled and ran to the closet to see what he could find.

On the other side of the door, Yuki sat down in his chair and tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but was distracted by crashes outside.

"Oh, god, I just let the proverbial bull loose in the tea shop, didn't I?" he asked himself, and tried to ignore whatever Shuichi was doing to his living room.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

(Two hours later)

Shuichi sat on the floor of the apartment, resting up after his cleaning, and after dragging the box of old Christmas ornaments from deep within the bowels of Yuki's closet. After, tearing the curtains, dropping the cleaning solution on the couch, breaking a few vases here and there, getting a few cuts and bruises, and getting the cops, SWAT team, and fire department called on him a few times, the house was finally clean, and without blowing anything up, too. He began rummaging through the box.

"Hm, let see, tree ornaments, lights, stuff, more stuff, my picture album, even more stuff… hey, wait!!! I keep saying stuff over and over again!!! Hm? What's my album doing here; I've been looking for that stupid thing." He grabbed the large book from inside the box and opened it. There were pictures in there from ten years ago. Shuichi smiled at the picture of the shy little boy next to sister. "Right, these are the pictures from when I went to New York that one Christmas!!! I forgot about these!!! Heh, I was so different back then." his thoughts were interrupted when something fell out from the pages.

"Hm, what's this?" he asked himself and picked it up. It was a small packet with the crushed remains of a plastic ring, like the ones little kids get. Shuichi picked it up gently and stared at it, smiling. "So many memories in one day, I can't believe I still have this." He closed his eyes. "I wonder how he's doing right now. It's been ten years since I went to New York for Christmas…."

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

_A young Shuichi Shindou walked through the busy New York street. He had gotten separated from Maiko and was trying to find his way back home, but doing that was easier said than done. He blushed as the random people on the street stared at his unusual pink hair. _

"_Man, sis is such a meany!!! I'm gonna tell mama on her when I get home!!!" he thought to himself, not noticing that he was walking toward a group of older, mean looking boys. One of them looked up and motioned to the others. Shuichi looked up and crashed into one of them accidentally._

"_**Hey!!! Watch it, punk!!!!"**__ the boy yelled at him._

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Shuichi, apologized, trying to make sense of what the other boy was saying._

"_**Hey, Murphy, look at this kid, he's got pink hair, what a weirdo." **__One of the boy's friends pointed out. The boy that was yelling at him, Murphy, laughed._

"_**Yeah, he looks lost**__," he said, giving Shuichi an ugly grin,__** "wanna mess with him, Michael?" **__he motioned to his friends. __**"Jared, Lucas, grab him."**_

_Shuichi didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like the look those boys were giving him, so he began to run. He ran down the street and around some corners, not knowing where he was going but not caring. The pink haired boy turned and saw that they were chasing him, so he ducked in an alley. He prayed to Kami-sama that there was a way out, but unfortunately, either he was asleep, too busy giving Taki Aizawa everything he wanted back in Japan, or it was _International Pick On Shuichi Day._ He ran straight into a dead end and turned to face the boys, trembling like a cornered bunny._

"_**Ha ha, nowhere to run now, eh pinky?" Murphy said, laughing cruelly.**_

Kirai: ha ha, cliff hanger.

Shuichi: nuuuuu!!!!! I must know what happens!! What if I get attacked and they do bad things to me like—

Yuki: -cover's Shuichi's mouth with his hand- just review so we could shut these two up.

Kirai: ten reviews means I post the next chapter up. No delays cause I got the whole story written already.

Shuichi: hurry!!!!!


	2. surprise, surprise

_Kirai: hi hi people!!!! Well, here we are, my second chapter, like I promised!!! i just put it up early cuz im nice like that!! ha ha, jk jk._

_Yuki: whatever_

_Kirai: ignores him: sooo, I don't own Gravi, the wonderful Murakami-sama does._

_Shuichi: aaaaand onward!!!!_

**Recap**

._ He ran straight into a dead end and turned to face the boys, trembling like a cornered bunny._

"_**Ha ha, nowhere to run now, eh pinky?" Murphy said, laughing cruelly.**_

_Chapter 2: surprise, surprise_

_Shuichi felt the cool wall behind him as he tried to get away. _

"_No, leave me alone!!!" he yelled out, even though they couldn't understand his foreign language._

_Suddenly, he saw the boys turn to look at someone, so he looked too. Doing a very bad job of hiding stood a boy a few years older than him. He seemed to be struggling to make a decision._

"_**Halt, evildoers!! Leave the kid alone!!!!" **__The boy yelled out, doing some weird pose that reminded the vocalist-to-be of a random manga character.__He stared at his 'savior', but all he could focus on were those eyes of his; those large, shining eyes of his. He yelled at them in English so Shuichi didn't know what he said, but he saw the leader, Murphy, walk toward his 'savior'. He looked about sixteen, a typical goofy guy, but a second later he punched out their boss. Even as he came over after they left to try to calm Shuichi down, all he could concentrate on were those mesmerizing eyes._

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Shuichi blushed, remembering what he was supposed to be doing, but couldn't stop trying to remember that boy; trying to remember his name or his face, anything.

"Stop it Shuichi!!! You should only daydream about Yuki!!!" he scolded himself. But even so, he brought his fingers to his lips as he remembered his first kiss, late one night on a frosty Christmas.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

"_Look Shuichi, mistletoe!! You know what that means."_

"_Ne, but were both boys!!!"_

"_My nii-san said its okay for two boys to kiss. Seeing as he proved it he by making out with his best friend in front of a bunch of people, I think its ok too."_

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_c'mon, Shuichi-koi, I promise that it'll just be a kiss. Just one teeny tiny kiss. Pwease???"_

"_Sure…did you just call me koi???"_

"_heheheh…"_

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

"Brat?" Said vocalist's thoughts were interrupted by a kick in the arm. He looked up and saw Yuki standing over him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, hi Yuki, what's up?" he asked, slipping the ring in his pocket.

"I'm going to go get a drink and I'll be back in half an hour. Don't destroy the house." He said curtly and walked toward the door, leaving Shuichi confused.

"He's colder than usual, or is it just me?" Shuichi thought.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Yuki walked down the street. "Jeez, why is he always so hyper? I oughta give him some tranquilizers…" Yuki though and turned at the corner. He sighed, and fished for a cigarette out of the box in his pocket. He came across the picture of him and Kitazawa Yuki. The novelist took it out and stared at it, wondering, one, why isn't it ripped up and in the ocean like it's supposed to be, and two, why is it in his pocket. He shook those haunting questions off and stared at it, remembering how things used to be. He briefly remembered the way Christmas was before. He was surprised that he still remembered, still having issues remembering everything else. Multiple personality disorder sucked.

"Hm, Christmas, I hate it. It's cold and it's too close to that time…" he thought to himself. He looked around, snapping back to reality. "Stupid flashbacks."

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

_A young Eiri Uesugi ran through Central Park looking for his sensei. He stopped at the tree that his sensei was usually at._

"_Oh, right, he told me to go meet him at his house today," Eiri thought to himself and giggled at his stupidity. He walked out of central park and headed toward Yuki's house humming a Nittle Grasper song._

"_Tohma is so lucky he gets to play music for a living. And he gets to see Noriko-chan and Ryuichi-san everyday." He thought happily. "But I get to see my sensei, so beat that Tohma!!!!!" he announced loudly in the middle of the street, getting weird looks from the passerbyers in their cars and on foot. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously._

"_**Whoopsie, I meant to yell out spontaneously in the middle of a busy street. That's right folks, nothing to see here!!!"**__ He yelled out, blushing furiously, before running off, wishing that for once, he cold keep his big mouth shut. Eiri heard some voices in a nearby alley._

"_**Ha ha, nowhere to run now, eh pinky?"**_

"_**Pinky?" **__the blond had a strong urge to start singing the pinky and the brain song. He peeked into the alley and saw four seventeen year old boys picking on a little boy that looked about twelve. He had bright pink hair that reminded Eiri of bubble gum._

"_No, leave me alone!!!" the kid protested._

"_Ooh and he's Japanese like me. Hmm, I could save this random kid that I've never met and probably will never meet again… or I could go see my beloved sensei and we could make fun of Tohma again. I wonder, random kid, or hot sensei? Kid or hot sensei?" While he was wracking his brain for answers, he felt five pairs of eyes on him. Eiri looked up. "Not again." He thought to himself. "I swear, spy for the CIA, not a good career choice." The boys in the alley were staring at him and the only way not to look like a total dork was to act like he was there on purpose.  
__**"Halt, evildoers!! Leave the kid alone!!!!"**__ he announced to the boys, posing like saiyaman in the Dragon Ball Z episode that he had watched yesterday. The boys just stared at him like he was crazy and burst out laughing._

"_**Yo, check out mister hero." **__Jared said laughing._

"_**Yeah, pretty boy thinks he can take all of us!!!" **__Michael laughed. The pink haired boy just stared at Yuki._

"_**W-well, I can!!! I learned how to fight from my tutor!!!!" **__Eiri said, knowing he couldn't beat up a fly, let along four older boys._

"_**Ha ha, a pink haired weirdo and a rich pretty boy, looks like our lucky day." **__Murphy laughed and began walking toward Eiri. Said younger boy panicked and swung his fist, hitting Murphy square between the eyes. He stared at the now unconscious boy and back at his fist._

"_Whoa, I'm stronger than I thought." He muttered to himself. The other boys grabbed their boss and dragged him out of the alley._

"_**We won't forget this!!!"**__ Lucas yelled._

"_**Che, **__**tres**__** cliché, much? Now beat it!!!!"**__ Eiri said with some faux confidence and walked over to the trembling twelve year old._

"_w-who are you?" he said, trying to back up even more into the wall._

"_Hey, c'mon, I just saved you. Lighten up, its not like I'm gonna kill you and rape your corpse, okay?" Eiri said, trying to calm the kid down with some good, old fashioned idiot humor._

"_Umm, okay." The kid said confusedly._

"_I'm Eiri Uesugi, by the way; what's your name?"_

"_My mommy says not to give my name to strangers, and you're pretty strange to me." The twelve year old said quietly, the suspicious look still on his face. Eiri twitched, and then went off to sulk in a nearby corner._

"_Umm," the young boy said quietly, "I'm sorry, umm, my name's—"_

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

"Eiri-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki snapped out of the flashback and twitched as he recognized those voices. He turned, but all he saw were two red, green, and white blurs. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, being molested by tweedledumb and tweedledumber.

"Seguchi, brat, OFF!!!" Yuki snapped, trying to get off. He had been headed back home from the store with more cancer sticks and booze, but now, he was wrestling with two idiots with problems of their own. Shuichi had his arms wrapped around the novelist's neck, unwittingly choking him, and Tohma had his arms around Yuki's waist, dragging him down. With a lot of effort, he finally managed to pull himself up, ignoring the stares from some people out in the street. Luckily, they were only a block away from the house.

"Yuki is mine, Seguchi-san!!!" Shuichi yelled down at his boss, hanging off Yuki's neck like a cape.

"Right!!! Why would Eiri-san want you when he could have me, the Shacho of N-G Studios, so there!!!" Tohma yelled back up at Shuichi, struggling to keep his hold on his brother-in-law without pulling his pants down. If this scene wasn't strange looking enough, their outfits would take the cake. It seemed like they just came out of a costume fitting for that night's concert. Tohma wore a bright green coat with white fur trim. Underneath that was one of his typical expensive looking silk shirts, color red, and a pair of pants, also red. Shuichi wore the same colors. Curse Christmas. He had on a long red coat similar to Tohma's, with the white fur trim. Underneath he fore a tiny green shirt exposing his midriff and a pair of green shorts with green boots going up to his thighs. And to top all of that off, he wore a Santa Clause hat with a bell at the end. Yes folks, they stood out more than a taco at a Chinese food place.

"Yuki is mine!!!! Tell him, Yuki!!!!"

"Eiri-san!!!! Please tell this naive boy that he's in over his head!!!!"

"I'm keeping out of it so get off me."

"Just because you're my boss doesn't mean I won't fight to the death for him!!!"

"Pur-lease!!!! I would do anything for him!!!!"

"Is anyone even listening to me?"

"YUKI!!!!"

"EIRI!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Yuki roared at them as he struggled to pull himself into the door of the house.

"God hates me. God hates me. God hates me." Yuki kept thinking to himself as he dragged himself trough the door, happy for once that his idiot never locks it. He finally collapsed on the floor from the fatigue and listened to the whining of his two suitors.

"Jeez, why can't you guys be more like him? At lease _he_ was quiet…" he muttered. Unfortunately for him, Shuichi's supersensitive hearing and Tohma's attention to detail caught what he said.

"What, Eiri-san?!?!!? You've been having an affair without telling me?!?!!!?"

"WAAAAHHHH!!!! YUKI'S CHEATING ON MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Wait--"

"Let us go, Shindou-san, so he can be happy in his unfaithful glory!" Tohma let go of Yuki and grabbed Shuichi, dragging him out of the hallway.

"Ugh, I give up…" Yuki muttered as the two reasons why he would soon have grey hairs walked away.

Kirai: well, second part is finished!!! Is it a little longer than before??? I can't tell. Did ya like the surprise twist # 1???

Yuki: I…hate…you…

Shuichi: Seguchi-san scares me.

Kirai: Tohma is awesome!!!! And he is important.

Shuichi: anyways, we start to see how this all fits together, but all is not well yet.

Yuki: this is stupid.

Kirai: psst… Yuki read the damn cue cards

Yuki: eh? Oh, um… this is where you start to see gravitation take its toll.

Kirai: 20 reviews means chapter three people!!!

Everyone: Ja-Ne!!!


	3. The Surprises Keep Coming

Kirai: nya!! Hi hi people!!!! I should probly not be posting this yet, but I really wanna, so… yeah.

Yuki: I can't believe people actually like her story. This is the end of good stories as we know it.

Kirai: -starts to throw stuff at Yuki- well, I don't own, yadda yadda yadda...

Shuichi: enjoy!!!! -Goes to help Yuki-

Chapter 3: the surprises keep coming

(7:00 pm)

Yuki felt his eye twitch. It was a few hours after the double hit–and–run by Tohma and Shuichi, and the infidelity accounts had been dropped.

"About frikken time, too." he thought to himself. He stared at Shuichi intently as the boy attempted to put up Christmas lights on the Christmas tree. Every so often, he would end up hurting himself in the weirdest ways possible. Yuki never even thought it was possible to get rope burn off of a Christmas light extension. Yuki sighed, this wasn't supposed to take as long, or be as loud, as it was going.

After one particular wrong move in which Shuichi tried to put the star at the top of the tree, he slipped of the stool he was standing on, got tangled in the lights, and fell to the floor with everything landing on top of him. Yuki snapped. He grabbed the younger boy by the collar and threw him out, not noticing the bruises and scratches caused from his past screw-ups with the lights and from the tree landing on him.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

As soon as the novelist threw his lover out the door, he regretted it. He knew that it wasn't Shuichi's fault, but the messed up side of him, the one that had been forever damaged by Kitazawa Yuki, kept him from admitting his faults. He heard his lover pounding on the door to let him in, but he just ignored it. He wished that someone would stop him, anyone. But mostly, he wished Shuichi would fight back. It hurt him so much that he was hurting the only person that could make him smile, but it hurt even more that the very same person loved him so much that he did nothing to stop him.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Shuichi pounded on the door.

"C'mon Yuki!!! You can't throw me out on Christmas Eve!!! It's not fair and it's so cold!!!" the vocalist yelled at the door. He sighed, examining his arms for bruises. Yup, they were there.

"Well, some good, old stage makeup will fix this. I should be more careful. I must be a total pest for Yuki to throw me out on Christmas Eve. How long am I going to stay quiet with my feelings on his hurtful words?" He thought to himself.

"I just wish, just for once, that he wouldn't treat me like a useless gnat. I know that he was traumatized, but it so hard to be like this, being careful not to set him off." He muttered. Then, he heard it, the faint click of a shutter.

"Oh, god, no…" Shuichi whispered as he slowly turned to see the lone paparazzi man run around the corner.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Yuki was fuming. An hour after the Christmas tree slash paparazzi man incident, Shuichi and him stood, in the living room, afraid of what would happen.

"You brain-dead idiot!!!" Yuki spat at him. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!?!!?!?"

"I--"

"Damn, this is going to be all over the news and kill out reputation!!!"

"Yuki, I'm sorry--"

"This is going to make me seem like I'm some kind of wife beater and make you look like a sniveling little baby!!!"

"But, let me explain!!!!"

"Get out."

"W-what???"

"I told you to get out of my sight!!!!"

"But Yuki--"

"NO!!! I'm sick of having to put up with you and your problems!!!! You're just a little bug, a nuisance!!! OUT!!!"

**-Thwack!!!!!-**

There was a loud sound of skin hitting against skin. Yuki brought his hand up to his swollen cheek. He slowly looked up at his lover's angry, tear streaked face.

"Shut up." The vocalist muttered. "Just shut up and listen. Is that all you see me as; a nuisance that brings you problems? What about all the good times we had together, and everything we've been through? I thought you had changed Eiri. I really did. I was willing to believe that you did truly love me, in spite of what you said or acted. But maybe everyone is right; maybe I am just a dreamer who is too soft on everyone. If you really feel that I'm a bother, then I'll leave."

Shuichi said all of this with a dead look in his eyes, not the usual gleam when he got emotional, no, this was the look of a soulless man. Yuki stared at him, the stinging on his cheek nothing compared to the pain in his chest becoming unbearable. He watched as Shuichi walked toward the door, then turn to look at him coldly.

"Tonight at the Christmas concert Bad Luck will be playing at, I will announce the end of our relationship to the rest of Japan. It's over Eiri Yuki." With that, he walked out of Yuki's house, out of his life.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Yuki sat alone in his house. The lights were off and there was no beer or cigarette anywhere on sight. He was just…there. The blonde novelist brought his hand up to his cheek for the hundredth time. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I guess it's true what they say, you keep something bottled up for so long and you just burst." He muttered to himself. He felt his eyes sting with tears; Shuichi had finally stood up to him, but the price was too much.

"I went too far… I've lost him." He whispered, silently crying the rest of the night away.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Shuichi shivered as he walked toward the place where he would meet his band for them to head over to their concert across the city. The vocalist wasn't shivering from the cold; he was shivering with so many mixed emotions. He wiped his tears for the tenth time as went over what just happened in his head. He had actually had the nerve to slap Yuki Eiri. He had actually told him that he was leaving. It hurt so much to do this, but Shuichi had been holding in his feelings for too long. He had never cared for Yuki's roughness or the fact that he got hit upside the head, he didn't even care for the 'damn brat' 'moron' 'drop dead' comments, knowing full well those had turned into terms of endearment, and being used to being hit from when Hiro and Maiko used to do it for something stupid. The thing that drove him to breaking point was Yuki's poison laced words. Shuichi had been hurt deeply when he had been yelled at to get out and called a nuisance. He sighed, this concert was gonna suck, big time.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

It was 10; 25 pm and Shuichi's concert would be starting soon. Yuki was slightly better, now, instead of just sitting there, he was drinking himself to death. The space around the couch was littered with empty beer cans laced with the occasional cigarette. He sat with nothing to do but wallow in his angst. The blond looked down at the floor to where Shuichi had been sitting when he first woke up. There lay an old photo album open to a bunch of pictures from when the vocalist had been in New York, as the novelist had been repeatedly reminded. He walked over to grab it, wondering why Shuichi couldn't be more like that kid, the one he had met one week before Christmas those years ago.

Yuki struggled to remember the kid's name, or even his face. Suddenly, a small photo fell out between the pages. He picked it up and briefly glanced at it, but dropped it again in shock. The picture had a young boy with pink hair and a semi goofy smile; Kind of shy, but kind of confident. Next to him was a boy with bright golden eyes, golden hair, and pale skin that looked like he was mixed. Yuki Eiri stared in shock at his mirror image, himself. Suddenly, the missing pieces in his memory were put back together. The quiet boy that he had met so long ago was _Shuichi_.

Kirai: heh, finally he figures it out!!!

Yuki: … shu slapped me… -goes off to angst in a corner-

Kirai: umm, sorry-? Anyways, the story starts to take a turn. It came out darker than I originally intended, and its too short, I know...

Shuichi: now that Yuki knows who he met that while ago, what will he do?

Kirai: and what exactly happened between the two boys that faithful week in New York?

Shuichi: 1000 hits for the fourth chapter!!!

kirai: cuz im too lazy to ask for reviews now

Everyone: Ja-ne for now!!!


	4. Past Experiences

Kirai: I got 1000 hits on this. I was like, AWESOME!!!!

Yuki: Kirai doesn't own us, luckily.

Shuichi: now, enjoy the fourth chapter of Christmas Surprises!!!!!

Chapter 4: Past Experiences

_It was the moment after he had saved the twelve year old from the thugs, and the question arose out of sheer curiosity._

"_I'm Eiri Uesugi, by the way; what's your name?" Eiri asked him casually._

"_My mommy says not to give my name to strangers, and you're pretty strange to me." The nine year old said quietly, the suspicious look still on his face. The blonde twitched, and then went off to sulk in a nearby corner._

"_Umm," the young boy said quietly, "I'm sorry, umm, my name's Shuichi Shindou." Eiri automatically came running back to glomp the boy_

"_AWW!!! That's such a cute name!!!!" he yelled out like an over zealous schoolgirl._

"_Umm, can you let go now?" Shuichi asked, blushing lightly._

"_Eh? Oh, right," the blonde muttered, reluctant to let go._

"_Um, Uesugi-san, do you know where Time's Square is, that is where I got separated from my sis, Maiko." the vocalist-to-be asked Eiri, still in shock over the glomp._

"_You don't know where time's square is???" he replied in shock. "What are they teaching you back in Japan?!?!?! Math? History? English? Some other useless classes?!?!?!" Shuichi stifled a giggle, but Eiri didn't catch id due to his ranting. "… Is society coming to that a young boy doesn't even know where one of the most famous of landmarks in the world is!!!!?"_

"_E-excuse me…"_

"… _and conspiracies against the children of the world…"_

"_um… Uesugi-san,"_

"…_banana suits and battery cosplay!!! And a boy in a sailor uniform too!!! And…"_

"…"

"_Eh? Did you say something Shuichi???"_

"_It's already getting dark." Shuichi pointed at the sky. It was indeed already sunset._

"_Did my rant really take that long?" Eiri asked Shuichi._

"_Yes. Oops, sorry…" he mumbled quietly. The blonde gave him a weird look._

"_Why are you apologizing for?" he asked incredulously._

"_I was rude," the pinkette said simply. He brought his hand up to his face and began chewing on his finger nails nervously, waiting for Eiri to tell him where he was supposed to go. The older boy stared at the violet eyes for a second, the turned away blushing._

"_Well, if I keep you here any longer with my incisive rambling, your parents and my brother-in-law are both gonna bust my neck." The future novelist said, grabbing Shuichi's hand away from his mouth and pulling him in one direction. "And don't bite your nails, it's a bad habit." He was surprised that he was doing this, not wanting anything to do with the kid just a little while before hand. Eiri looked back and saw Shuichi blushing, making him slightly nervous._

"_Jeez, I'm getting so worked up over escorting a twelve year old back to his parents, what's with me?" he thought, but squeezed the younger boy's hand tighter as they wormed their way through a crowd of people._

_Things were different in Shuichi's mind. _

"_He just suddenly grabbed my hand like that and I don't know what to do. Should I tell him to let me go? But I like him holding my hand. What should I do???" Maybe not so different. They stopped at a street corner so Eiri could see witch way they were going, but he couldn't stand the quiet anymore._

"_Hey, Shuichi, have you heard of a band called Nittle Grasper?" he said, pulling Shuichi along as they crossed the street._

"_No, I don't like music too much."_

"_NANDEO?!?!!?!?" The sixteen year old stopped dead in his tracks on the street, causing Shuichi to bump into him. The younger boy rubbed his nose and looked up at Eiri confusedly._

"_What happened?"_

"_You haven't heard of Nittle Grasper?!?!!? You don't like music?!?!?!?" he asked loudly_

"_Um…"the twelve-year old said, noticing people staring at them._

"_Music is the best!!!!! And you're Japanese and don't know Nittle Grasper?!?!?!"_

"_Well…" Shuichi looked up and saw the streetlight changing from green to yellow. "Um, the light…" he muttered, but Eiri was still going on his music rank, something about a noodle and dog cosplay, now. The pink haired boy pulled his escort across to the other side of the street, wondering what time it was._

"_Ne, Shuichi, you really haven't heard their song, 'Sleepless Beauty'?" Eiri asked, once he had calmed down and they had continued their trek to Times Square. Shuichi shook his hear, bracing himself for another outburst. The blonde just fished something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the younger one. It was an MP3 player._

"_You should listen to the song." He said, giving one of his usual playful smiles that made Shuichi catch his breath. He obediently put the headphones on and listened. The song started off with what sounded like a guitar, but kind of strange. It seemed like the vocalist was getting ready to sing._

_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni _

(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kukureru hodo) itsuwari o misete

umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru

(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)

muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizuki hajimeteru

(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(deguchi mo naku) (kukureochiru)

umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni) 

_Shuichi listened in awe until the last word. Eiri turned and gave a smug smirk, before looking up to see that they finally got there. He turned back to tell Shuichi but stopped. Shuichi had a distant face, like he was there, but not there._

"_Hey, shu…ichi?" he said, waving his hand in front of the younger boy's face. "Oi, space cadet, we're here!!!" he stared at the boy a bit longer before _**it**_ happened._

"_Oh my god!!! That was awesome!!!! That emotion, that precision!! What was the name of that band again? Nettle Grabber???" Shuichi yelled out in a single breath. Eiri snorted and began laughing at Shuichi's sudden outburst. He ruffled the boy's hair and stuck his tongue out playfully._

"_See? Ain't it better to say what you want?" he asked the confused pink head._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I asked you if I was talking too much if you said yes. You spazzed out and apologized like me every time I accidentally short circuit Tohma's computer. You gotta learn to chill out and say what you want to; then be prepared to run when they come at you with torches and pitchforks." Shuichi snickered at that comment but tried to muffle it out by covering his mouth with his hands._

"_What did I just say? By, the way, it's Nittle Grasper. " the older boy said, poking Shuichi on the forehead. "c'mon, how do you really feel right now?"_

"_SHUICHI!!!!!!" the two boys' playful mood was ruined when a shrill voice. They both twitched, sensing danger, and slowly turned around. The next thing they knew, Eiri was trampled by a very scary woman, and Shuichi was being shaken by the collar of his oversized sweater by his mother._

"_Shuichi!!! Where were you my precious son?!?!?! I thought you were gone forever!!!!" she began to sob into his shirt, not noticing that she was still standing on the sixteen year old._

"_Um… ma'am, I'm glad you found Shuichi, but…COULD YOU GET OFF ME NOW?!!?!?" he yelled out at Mrs. Shindou. She looked down at him._

"_Oh, sorry." she said, getting off him and then told Shuichi that they were going home. Eiri got up, wiping the dirt off the front of his shirt. He watched as Shuichi went back to him and stuck his tongue out playfully._

"_I'm glad I met you, Uesugi Eiri. How's that for truth?" He said, smiling, the turned back and ran toward his mother. The blond smiled._

"_See you around, Shuichi Shindou." He said quietly._

_That was the first time they met._

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

_Their next encounter was during a large pre- Christmas block party where Nittle Grasper was performing. Shuichi had slipped out the hotel to see his new favorite band in action. He had now become obsessed and was looking into this amazing thing called music. He found himself hooked on it. He wove in and out of crowds, trying to hunt down the man with the voice of an angel, 22 year old Ryuichi Sakuma. Shuichi had literally started drooling when he had seen a picture of the utterly gorgeous man on his father's laptop. He looked around for anyone that resembled a god, or at least Tohma Seguchi. He spotted a head of bright blond hair and automatically darted over, trying to get a view of Tohma Seguchi. What he did not expect to see was Eiri, happily hanging off the keyboardist's neck. Shuichi tiptoed over to try and hear what they were saying._

"_c'mon Tohma!!! I just wanna sing with you guys once!! Kitazawa sensei says I have a good voice!!!"_

"_Eiri-kun, I already said not tonight. The producer of XMR will be here tonight and we need to play a flawless performance." Tohma said, smiling lightly._

"_aww, ok. I'm gonna go get a drink," the younger one said, getting off the older one's back._

"_Stay away from those drink tables." Tohma scolded before being called by Noriko to get ready. Eiri laughed and walk straight into Shuichi._

"_Oops sorry—SHUICHI!!!!" The blond exclaimed and pounced on the younger boy, knocking the air out of him with his deadly uke hug of doom.[a/n: I patented that!!! no stealy my glompy!!! Shuichi fell to the floor with Eiri on top of him, nuzzling him in the chest happily. The pink haired boy just blushed and tried to get up._

"_Eiri-kun we should get up or we'll get trampled." He protested, finally being able to get up as his friend got off him._

"_sorry, Shu-Shu, I was just happy to see you." There could be nothing else heard, as Nittle Grasper's performance started._

_nameraka ni uneru yoru wo_

_namae no iranai basho ni mukau_

_tayorinai machi wa nijimu_

_kimagure na yume ni kizamare nagara_

_shiritakute kikenai koto_

_mado goshi ni dareka ni tsutaetai_

_yawarakaku warau tame ni_

_kizu tsuita koto sae wasurete yuku_

_hitori de tatakau riyuu ga hoshii kara_

_asu wo tashikameru yakusoku sae iranai_

_meguri au kisetsu to nazukete_

_kaze wa naze yasashiku toki wo hakobu_

_hodokenai unmei no nakade_

_deaenai kimi motometeru_

_1000 (sen) no negai ga hoshi wo kagayakaseru_

_itoshii mono e michibiku hikari wo_

_sagashiteta akai chizu wa_

_kioku no sukima ni kotae nokosu_

_egaiteru kibou yori mo_

_namida ga tsukuru shinjitsu ga aruyo_

_dareka ga mamoreru chikara ga hoshii kara_

_omoide ga kureru puraido sae iranai_

_eien no kisetsu to nazukete_

_kaze wa ima kirameki kami ni fureru_

_kasane au guuzen no nakade deaitai kimi mitsumeteru_

_meguri au kisetsu to nazukete_

_kaze wa naze yasashiku toki wo hakobu_

_hodokenai unmei no nakade_

_deaenai kimi motometeru_

_1000 (sen) no rekishi wa taenaku nagareru_

_itoshii mono e kawaranu chikai wo_

_1000 (sen) no negai ga hoshi wo kagayakaseru_

_itoshii mono e michibiku hikari wo_

_Shuichi and Eiri both cheered as the song came to a close._

"_We should go somewhere farther so that we don't go deaf!!!" the younger boy yelled laughing and grabbing the older boy's hand making him turn scarlet. Shuichi pulled them into a small area where there weren't that many people and the sound was still good. Eiri scouted out the area, and noticed something tacked to a wall, poised to trap unaware pedestrians._

"_Look Shuichi, mistletoe!! You know what that means." He said, pointing up to the offending plant._

"_Ne, but were both boys!!!" Shuichi protested, turning red and getting nervous._

"_My nii-san said its okay for two boys to kiss. Seeing as he proved it he by making out with his best friend in front of a bunch of people, I think its ok too." The blond retaliated, pointing to Tohma, who was indeed, making out with Ryuichi on the stage, to the delight of the fangirls._

"_Yeah, but…" Shuichi tried to counter, but he had no comebacks._

"_c'mon, Shuichi-koi I promise that it'll just be a kiss. One teeny tiny kiss. Pwease???" the hyper boy asked, giving his friend a puppy dog face, knowing that would be the final blow._

"_Fine…did you just call me koi???" Shuichi asked blushing even harder as the older one closed the space between them, planting a short kiss on his lips._

"_heheheh…" he laughed as he pulled bake with a mischievous look back._

"_Was that your first kiss?" Shuichi just attempted to glare as he covered his mouth with his hands, turning a deep shade of scarlet. His companion just burst into giggles at the cuteness._

"_I take that as a yes."_

"_Ne, that's not fair!!! I wasn't expecting that!!!" Shuichi whined, turning around so Eiri could not see his face._

"_Could that mean… you really wanted a kiss?" the blond asked playfully, turning the boy back around. Shuichi wouldn't look back in his eyes, he just looked down, an embarrassed look on his face._

"_Maybe I did…" he muttered. Eiri grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled it away from his face so that he could have a good look. Shuichi had large violet eyes that shined brightly, and went so well with the shape of his face. The novelist-to-be stared at the twelve year old boy and smiled._

"_if you really wanted one, you should have just said so." He teased, bringing his lips down on Shuichi's. This time the younger boy kissed back, closing his eyes and falling deeper into the kiss. It was seemingly just an innocent kiss between two kids, but at that moment, Eiri and Shuichi felt something, and there was a certain light haired spectator that didn't like what was going on between _his _Eiri and this boy._

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

_Three days since that fateful first kiss. Eiri and Shuichi had been hanging out everyday since then at the park. The pink haired boy still had issues opening up, but he was getting better. On this particular day however, everything became different. He went to find Shuichi at the usual place they met up, but he wasn't there._

"_That's strange; Shu said he would be here today." He muttered to himself, deciding to go see the boy at his house. He ran a few blocks over to the hotel and stopped in shock. He saw Shuichi, holding a small suitcase as he was about to get into a taxi with his mother. Eiri ran over quickly, to see Shuichi quickly wipe a tear away from his eyes._

"_Oh, hi Eiri-kun," he said, trying not to cry again. It broke the older boy's heart to see him like this._

"_Shu, already?" he asked, already knowing the answer to the question, seeing as Shuichi had explained that they were only there for a week. The boy just nodded._

_Ten minutes later, they were at the airport. Eiri had convinced Shuichi's mom to let him go so they could say goodbye. The older boy watched as Shuichi's mother stood in line to get the plane tickets. Shuichi stood next to him, fiddling with the hat he wore on his head. There was an awkward silence between them as both of them tried to figure out what to say. Finally, Shuichi spoke._

"_So, I guess this is it. Is this the last time we'll see each other?" he asked, keeping his eyes down._

"_Maybe, or maybe not." The blond said, "I won't accept that you come into my life, steal my first kiss, and then leave right after." Eiri said, clenching his fists. He then heard a chuckle. He looked over to Shuichi and saw him laughing._

"_Yeah, I don't want this to be the end either." he said, taking something out of his pocket. Two rings, both black with a heart on them. "my mama said that if you want to be with someone forever, you exchange rings and get married, or something like that." He said blushing. Eiri smiled at the naïve idea, finding it cute._

"_Fine then, I now pronounce you my wife, Shuichi Uesugi." Eiri said, taking the ring and putting it on his left finger. Shuichi did the same, trying to get used to his 'new' name._

"_Shuichi!! Its time to board!!!" his mother called, breaking the sweet moment between them._

"_Well, see ya Shu—"Eiri started but was interrupted by a kiss. Shuichi pressed his lips against Eiri's, blushing as he heard his little sister squeal in delight. They broke apart and Eiri smiled, poking the boy's head._

"_Take care of yourself, don't let anyone bring you down and always smile, no matter what. Promise, Shuichi?" he said._

"_I promise, Eiri-kun." He said, and ran over to him mother, who had passed out from the shock. The blond watched with a heavy heart, unlike anything he had ever felt before._

"_Keep hanging on to that innocent dream that we'll meet again Shuichi. We just might, one day…" he whispered, looking down at the ring. He walked over to the window and watched the plane take off._

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

_Eiri walked out of the airport, only to meet Kitazawa sensei._

"_Oh, sensei, I was about to go over to your house today." He said. Kitazawa just smiled and held his hand out._

"_I came to pick you up, Eiri. You're just so cute that I couldn't help it." He said smiling. The young boy smiled and took his hand, smelling something like wine, but ignoring it._

"_by the way, I didn't like the way you were looking at that little boy the other day…"_

_Meanwhile, Tohma was on his way to pick up Eiri from the airport, recently getting a call from him on a payphone. He parked his car and got out, going over to the entrance. The Grasper waited for a few minutes, growing more worried by the second, when he overheard a strange conversation from two passing men._

"…_hey, was that Yuki on the phone?"_

"_Yeah, Kitazawa sounded drunk, but he asked us to come over, something to do with that one brat he takes care of."_

"_Sounds fun, we should go over."_

_Tohma was stunned._

"_Eiri-kun's in danger!!!" was the only thought that crossed his mind as he ran to his car, but getting stuck in rush hour traffic._

_About half an hour later, he ran up the stairs of the apartment complex and heard a gunshot._

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Yuki sat in his couch, stunned.

"Shuichi…" he whispered.

Kirai: ha-ha!!!! Next chappie is the last one!!!!!

Shuichi: so keep reviewing!!!!!

Yuki: hn…

Everyone: Ja-Ne!!!!


	5. Biggest Surprise

Kirai: here we are, the conclusion of my Gravi story. When I wrote it on Microsoft Word, it was 25 pages, but here it looks so short!!! -sobs-

Shuichi: same as usual, she doesn't own.

Yuki: now read and go away.

Shu & Kirai: Yuki!!! Don't be mean!!!!

Chapter 5: Biggest Surprise

Yuki sat alone on his couch, recently dumped and surrounded by junk. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to process all these new memories. He still couldn't believe it, Shuichi had been the one that was his first kiss. The novelist sighed, finally deciding what he had to do. He stood up dramatically.

"I have to get him back," he said to himself running to grab something from one of his drawers and looking at his clock. 11:00 pm. He only had forty five minutes to get to the concert. Yuki ran out of his house, getting ready to jump in his car, crash the concert, and go tell Shuichi how he felt. There was only one problem though; Yuki's car was in the shop thanks to Tatsuha's reckless driving. He could ride a motorcycle, no problem, but a car… the blond groaned in frustration as he realized that he would never make it on foot. Suddenly, he heard a grunt like a horse. He turned to face the street corner as he saw Tohma on top of a white horse. He wore a Santa clause hat with antlers like a reindeer that really disturbed the novelist.

"Ahh, Eiri-san!!! It is I, Seguchi Tohma, your knight in shining armor!!!" he said dramatically, the horse approaching Yuki.

"Tohma—? Why do you have a horse?" he asked incredulously.

"I know a guy. Is that really relevant right now? What about stopping Shindou-san from announcing the end of your relationship to the world because of your stupid mistake? You should know, K-san retrieved the roll of film from that man who took the pictures." Tohma said, tossing a film canister to Yuki and making his usual cute face.

"Aren't you against us? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy?" the younger one said sarcastically, catching the case, taking out the film and burning it with his lighter.

"Saa, I should, but, my dear Eiri-san, if Shindou truly makes you happy that you would shed tears for him, then keeping you away from him would be a very cruel thing for me to do. I love you and just want you to be happy." His brother in law said calmly.

"Finally you get it—how did you know about the paparazzi guy, the fight, and that I was crying for Shuichi?!?!" The 23 year old snapped, blushing furiously.

"I'm psychic and I know when you're upset--"

"You were spying on me through my window again, weren't you?"

"—that could work too."

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Shuichi had just finished telling his band the ordeal with the fight and the break up.

"I broke up with Yuki. I won't be a bother to him anymore." Shuichi said, messing up his hair for the millionth time after his stylist fixed it and left the room. "Both of us will be happier if we don't see each other anymore." He said smiling at his band mates/ friends. Sakano was running around in a state of panic.

"But, Shindou-kun, whenever you break up with Yuki, you get into a slump!!!" he yelled frantically, "what will I tell our Shacho???!!!" K interjected by shooting him with his harmless bullets.

"**Good news!!!** Due to demand, the concert schedule has been moved up to thirty minutes earlier." He said with a jaunty tone. Shuichi cheered.

"All right, let's give it our all!!" the vocalist said, running out of the dressing room to find Ryuichi, who was most likely off in his dressing room with Tatsuha, and tell him. Everyone sat there, solemnly. Suguru was the first one to speak.

"This is bad. He's suppressing his true feelings isn't he?" he said, unable to sit still due to all the problems. Hiro grabbed his hand, smiling lightly.

"You're worried about Shuichi? Aren't you always the calm one?" he teased. Suguru blushed, closing his hand around Hiro's and looking up at K, who had a smirk on his face.

"K-san, what did you do?" Hiro asked, looking up as well.

"**Don't** **mind, don't mind**." He said in English with confidence. "I did nothing but follow orders, just like him." At this moment, the 'paparazzi man' walked into the room and took off his red wig.

"Ark?!?!?" the two remaining members of bad luck yelled out simultaneously. K laughed and glomped ark, giving him a kiss on the cheek. With Judy not in the room, they had no reason to be fighting over pointless things. Suguru twitched and Hiro gave a glare and walked up to the blonde American, pulling him away from Ark and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"K-san, I'm only going to ask once, why did you go along with this?!?! Who was the one that did this to Shuichi and Yuki-san?"

"It was my cousin wasn't it?" they all turned to look at Suguru. "He is the only one who could think of a plan this sadistic and cruel." Their manager just smiled and pulled out of Hiro's clutches.

"**Don't worry.** This is going to be an interesting concert. Now, let's go." He led them out the door toward the stage so they could get ready, as Ryuichi sang Lost Complex on the stage. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Seguchi-san, playing with their feelings like that." He thought to himself

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Both men rode on the galloping horse, Yuki promising himself he would never go anywhere near a horse again. Tohma looked back at him, a concerned look on his face

"What's wrong, Eiri-san? Are you feeling nauseous?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Yuki Eiri does _not_ get nauseous," he replied stubbornly, before using his hand to cover his mouth to stop from throwing up. "Uesugi Eiri on the other hand, is feeling a little woozy…"

Tohma pulled the reins of the horse to make it stop and looked to see where they were. They both dismounted the horse, Yuki running off to go throw up while Tohma stared at him.

"Were still pretty far," the older blond said, then looking down at his watch. He then snapped his finger, the sound echoing in the brief silence. His brother in law stared at him after his stomach settled again, with a questioning look on his face, only to get blown away by a black whirlwind, wearing glasses.

"Yes, Seguchi-san, what is your wish?" Sakano stood there in all of his fanboy glory. Yuki sat on the floor, glaring daggers at Bad Luck's producer.

"Sakano-san, I need you to get me a mode of transportation and take this horse back to the N-G stable." Tohma said, handing the reigns to Sakano. Yuki just twitched at the words 'N-G stable'.

"Yes sir, transport will be here any moment," he said. As if on cue, a motorcycle was brought by Reiji.

"Here ya go, Tohma. Now where are those Sukisyo doujinshi you promised me?" she got off and walked over to the Grasper. "You'd better have them or I'll attack N-G with my panda mecha." She said menacingly. He gave a sweet smile.

"Don't worry; I'll get Sakano on it." He motioned to the producer, making a pouty face. "Right Sakano-san?"

"Of course, sir." He said, blushing lightly.

"Thank you. You may go now," he said, blowing a kiss at Sakano, taking full advantage of the crush the younger one had, making said man get a nosebleed. He tuned back to Yuki and saw him mounting the bike.

"Eiri-san? What about me?" he pointed out.

"Sorry, Seguchi, but I have no more time to waste on idiotic conversations. How much time do I have left?" he asked sternly.

"Fifteen minutes, but you need to go now."

"I owe you, Seguchi." The novelist went riding off, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Shuichi sat on a stool backstage listening to Nittle Grasper's performance. They were now playing Shining Collection. He stared as Suguru played the Shacho's part, wondering where he was. He briefly remembered the first song he had ever listened to, Sleepless Beauty, but he still couldn't remember when he first heard the song. All he remembered was the playful voice, yelling at him to listen to it. He closed his eyes as he listened to the lyrics of the song, the song that Yuki had written for him.

_Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii _

Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension  
Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru  
Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction  
Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai 

_Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke _

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu  
chou no namida  
Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi

Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni 

Shuichi leaned against the wall, listening to those beautiful words that Yuki had written for him. He felt tears form in his eyes, but shook his head to get rid of them, not wanting to look as if he regretted his decision. Ryuichi waved at him as the song came to a close. The announcer said that they would continue in five minutes, so Ryuichi came running to glomp Shuichi.

"Ne, Shu-chan!!! Did you see me be shiny, na no da???" he said, shaking his friend's shoulders.

"Sakuma-san…" he said, his tears still visible. Ryuichi automatically turned serious and gripped Shuichi's shoulders tightly.

"Who made you cry, Shuichi?" he asked, promising himself the person who did this was going to have a very unpleasant talk with Tatsuha. Shuichi began to cry and wrapped his arms around the older man, sobbing uncontrollably.

"S-Sakuma-san!!! I slapped Y-Yuki and told him I was going to announce o-our break up!!!" he continued to cry, letting all of his feelings come out. Ryuichi wrapped his arms around the younger one's lithe body, listening to the choked sobs.

"Shhhhh, don't cry…" he said into the boy's ear, "everything is going to be okay…"

Ten minutes later, Shuichi had finally gotten his act together as he listened Nittle Grasper perform their last song of the night, Predilection. He took deep breaths as Ryuichi sang the last word and the melody finished. He did his best to smile as he walked on stage, hearing the crowd cheer as Hiro also stepped out. He grabbed the mike as he heard the announcer do the introduction. He closed his eyes and blocked out everything else as he began to sing.

_Toumei ga yozora somete  
hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi _

Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...

Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru

Toozakaru kumo ni nosete  
boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi

Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki  
todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru

Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru  
kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...  
Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru  
kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru

Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru 

"Yuki…" he whispered.

Shuichi took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Before I continue the concert, I have a quick word to say…" the crowd erupted into confused murmurs.

"I am about to announce something very important about me and Eiri Yuki. As of tonight, me and him…"

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Yuki rode as fast as he could, knowing that he could injure himself without a helmet, but he didn't care anymore, he only cared about getting to that concert. The blond looked up and saw that there was traffic due to everyone trying to get to the concert. Yuki cursed under his breath and turned around a corner, trying to find a fast way to get there. He had a feeling that he only had about five minutes left. The novelist finally saw a way in the form of a construction site. It had been cleared so that a new NG building could be built there. He thanked Tohma's impeccable timing for the millionth time that night and rode through the middle of the construction site, ignoring the mud that was being flung everywhere. He saw a drawbridge that was going up on the other side but was going to fast to stop, so he did the only rational thing. He sped up and prayed to whatever deity that existed that he wouldn't plunge into the bay below the bridge. He closed his eyes for a second as he jumped from the bridge, the motorcycle losing its balance for a second as he landed on the other side. There was only one way to get to Shuichi quickly, and it sure as hell wasn't the front entrance.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Shuichi heard a loud sound backstage as he was about to say him and Yuki were over. There was a loud crash and all he saw was a gold and black blur. The whole crowd gasped as they saw Yuki, covered in mud, getting off the wrecked motorcycle with a deadly look on his face. Shuichi tried to glare, but he faltered when he saw the novelist's beautiful face.

"What do you want?" he asked firmly, trying not to get seduced by those eyes.

"Shuichi." The blond walked over to Bad Luck's vocalist and stopped two feet away. Shuichi felt his muscles tense up and as he saw his ex-lover's hand reach over to his face. _I knew it; he just wants to get me back for slapping him._ He thought to himself as he screwed his eyes up, waited for the sharp pain. Instead, he felt a warm hand gently caress his face. He opened one eye and saw Yuki's hand on his cheek. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he opened his mouth.

"Yuki-san, will you please leave the stage so I may continue the concert?" he said formally, without any of the feeling from the time they had spent together.

"No." the writer answered. He felt a bit of blush rise up in his cheeks as he stood there; ready to say what he had to. Suddenly, his mind blanked.

"I'm waiting," Shuichi said impatiently. In reality, he was hoping that Yuki would ask him to come back, even if he knew that Yuki was too stubborn to say something like that outside one of his romance novels.

"I…" Yuki was wracking his brain for the words he had wanted to say for so long. Everyone at the concert seemed to be holding their breaths. He looked up briefly to see Tohma Seguchi, subtly standing in the background, where the nineteen year old couldn't see him. He was holding in his hands what seemed to be cue cards. Yuki pulled out his glasses from his pocket and tried to focus on what they said.

"Shuichi, I've been meaning to tell you something." He read, trying to read the cards as they moved back and forth. Those words looked familiar.

"And what is that, Eiri Yuki?"

The twenty three year olds eyes widened as he realized what Tohma was making him read. It was the love confession that the younger blond had typed the very same morning when he made it look like he was working. He felt his courage go up as Tohma tried to raise the cards up higher by leaning on a prop and getting on his tippy toes.

"Shuichi, when I met you that night in the park, I only had one thought in my mind. What have I gotten myself into? That was the day you slowly began to burrow into my heart. I didn't know why, but I was being drawn to you, even if I wouldn't admit it." The novelist twitched as there was a loud crash backstage because Tohma knocked over the prop, falling over. He then stood up again, slightly embarrassed, hair disheveled, and holding the cards upside down, but his brother in law didn't need them anymore; he plowed on without help.

"When that lowlife, Aizawa did what he did, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy him just like he had hurt you. When Seguchi tried to keep us apart, I couldn't forget about you. I need you Shuichi. When you left me tonight, I lost a part of me. I want you back Shuichi… because…" The older man felt his eyes sting as tears ran down his face, but he didn't care. He didn't care that the mask he had tried so hard to construct had broken, he didn't care that everyone saw him crying, he was on national TV. All he cared about was getting the love of his life back. "…Because I love you, Shuichi Shindou."

Shuichi felt his heart skip a beat as he heard those foreign words on his lover's lips. He saw the teary eyes, the pale skin contrasting with his black jacket, and he felt tears run down his eyes as well, he was ready to give in.

"Yuki…" he said, but got an even bigger shock when he saw Yuki get on his knees and take something out of his pocket.

"Shuichi, I know I don't deserve you, and I know you're probably better off with someone else, but if you leave me, I'll die. I truly will kill myself if you leave me. I want you to know that I treasure every moment I've ever spent with you, even if I don't act like it. Even then... you stayed in my head. " The blond said all of this in one breath as he showed Shuichi what was in his pocket. It was a small plastic ring, black with a heart on it. Shuichi stared at it, recognizing the article immediately.

"But that's--"

"Recognize me?" the novelist asked, giving one of his true smiles to the younger boy.

"Eiri-kun…" the younger one whispered, finally remembering the face of the one that turned him into the person he was now. Ever since he had heard Yuki's real name, Eiri Uesugi, there had been something clicking in his head, telling him he had heard that name before.

"Shuichi, brat, will you marry me?" he felt his already red face get a bit hotter as he held up the ring, closing his eyes for the oncoming rejection.

"Yuki, I…" he heard Shuichi whisper and looked up. He saw Shuichi's beautiful face streaked with tears of joy as he stared in awe.

"Y-yes, yes!!! Of course I will!!!" he yelled, remembering how to talk again. The crowd that had been there cheered, letting their feelings know to the two lovers. Eiri got to his feet and picked up the vocalist, lifting him from the floor and bringing him into a passionate kiss as the crowd started to become hoarse from all the cheering, yet it still got louder.

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

Tohma smiled in the background as he saw his brother-in-law with a peaceful look on his face. K showed up behind him, hanging off Ark's neck like a monkey.

"You know, you just lost to your greatest rival." The blonde American pointed out. "Maybe, but at least he's happy." The president said, fixing his reindeer hat, already plotting his next move, then deciding against it until Christmas was over; his gift to the happy couple. Off on the other side of the stage, Tatsuha had his arms around Ryuichi's waist. They both smile as they saw the people they care about happy. Suguru and Hiro shot each other knowing looks, their joy also noticeable. All around, everyone was ecstatic at the proposal. Five seconds until midnight…four…three…two…

Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy---------- Line Thingy----------

The two lovers broke the kiss as the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas Yuki," Shuichi said happily.

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi…" Yuki answered, not bothering to let the vocalist down onto the floor.

"Uh... Yuki--"

"No. I let you go once; I'm never doing that again." The novelist muttered, holding the tiny body closer. The pink haired singer smiled lovingly and raised his mike to the crowd.

"Merry Christmas everyone!!!! And now, out last song, a preview from our new single, Gravitation!!!!!" Suguru began skillfully playing his keyboard, followed by Hiro with his guitar. Then Shuichi began to sing.

_Never resign yourself to fate_

_Even if cry or anger_

_It's so powerful that you can't resist_

_Unfair but be feel top pleasure_

_The law of love…_

_Irresistibly powerful and outrageous_

_Yet is the most pleasurable law of love_

_Gravitation is no match for destiny_

_I don't care about destiny_

_Once you know its there_

_There is no way to get away…_

_The heart is made of fire,_

_You can't command the flames_

_Burning, twined together_

_Love's a force untamed…_

Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri snatched the mike from his lover's gloved hand, earning a puzzled look from everyone. He shot Shuichi a smirk, letting him know what he was going to do.

"_It's Gravitation_…" they whispered together, and the crowd cheered.

Kirai: well, this is it, the end of the line. -Sobs-

Shuichi: Yuki proposed!!!! –Hangs off Yuki's leg and sobs-

Yuki: it was too sappy –trying to shake off Shuichi-

Kirai: oh, you're one to talk, mister smutty-romance-book-writer.

Yuki: whatever –gives up-

Kirai: so, that's it. I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. I thank my mom, who helped me write the Tohma parts and the proposal part. I love that she is as obsessed with Gravi as I am. She read all the manga and watched all the anime with me!!!! Yay!!! She kept bugging me that Yuki needs to hurry up and propose to Shu in the Gravitation EX, so, I wrote that part for her.

Shuichi: well, we got nothing else to say, so…

Kirai: …we wish you all… -pokes Yuki so he'll say something-

Yuki: …a…

Everyone –including Yuki-: MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA-SAN!!!!

Songs (in order)

Sleepless Beauty

Wish Matrix

Shining Collection

Anti-Nostalgic

The other I made myself using different phrases from random gravitation covers.


End file.
